


Baby I'm preying on you tonight

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Remus meets his ex, in the middle of a party and although he tries to ignore him, Sirius will do everything that's possible to make him remember everything he is losing.You can start over, You can run free, You can find other fish in the sea, You can pretend it's meant to be but you can't stay away from me. Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive just like animals.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 49





	Baby I'm preying on you tonight

Remus didn't want to go, but Tonks convinced him. He was not thrilled in the idea of returning to a university party. He graduated 2 years ago but even when he was a freshman it never seemed a pleasant activity. The few times he attended some it was to accompany Sirus, to see him dance and get a little (just a little) drunk, enough to come home to Sirius about him frantically kissing him and dying to get to his room and rip off their clothes.  
Of course, that was no longer the case, silly fights, pointless arguments and unwarranted jealousy had led the couple to end 3 months ago. The worst 3 months in Remus' life. He has no idea how he could have let him go, but tonight he does not want to think, if he is going to be surrounded by alcohol at least he wants to take advantage of it in his favor and maybe, just maybe forget Sirius for at least one night.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come," Tonks says smiling, taking Remus's hand before entering the club. She is an incredibly beautiful and sweet girl, Remus recognizes it. He would like to want her the way she wants him. To be honest, he doesn't quite understand how he got to this point. He feels like he's using her, but she invited him out first, on the excuse that it would do him good to be distracted and go out once in a while. She was the one who paid him a surprise visit bringing Chinese food for dinner. She is the one who has tried to get to know him better in the month they have been "dating".  
Inside the club Tonks introduces Remus with his group of friends, they are several young and cheerful guys, just like her. For a moment Remus was afraid of feeling out of place but the guys were genuinely nice to him, after talking and drinking a little the group joined the dance floor. Remus knows he is not the best dancer in the world, but his partner did not seem to care. They were having a good time. He was dancing next to Tonks when he saw him on the other side of the dance floor, with a beer in hand and several girls around him.

Sirius. Motherfucker. Black. At that time his poor dance skills become even poorer and he remains almost static, watching his ex. Siruis was very well dressed, as always, with his hair down and that stupid carefree smile that Remus so missed. It wasn't long before Black looked up and saw his ex, watching him. Sirius noticed that Remus was looking at him with an idiot face and the worst thing is that, in response, he smiled at him. And not just any smile, he smirked at him mischievously, Remus knew he had lost a game that hadn't even started, he looked away and tried to hide it, even if it was too late.  
Some songs were more provocative than others and Tonks did not waste the opportunity to dance provocatively with Remus who tried to keep up with her and convince himself that he was having the best time, after all he was the one who was there with a partner right? However, from time to time he tried to search for Sirius in the crowd, who despite dancing very provocatively with several attractive young ladies, also kept an eye on Remus sometimes.  
While Tonks and her friends danced on their own, Remus took the opportunity to rest for a while and go to the bar to have something strong (enough to forget Sirius's damn look) although of course, his plan failed miserably.

-Moony at a college party -he said as he sat next to him -I'm surprised.  
-Hello Sirius, you look good -he said accepting that there was no way to avoid that conversation  
-Thank you Moony too, I must admit that I like to see you here, carefree, free, fun  
-You know no one buys it -Remus laughed at the comment -this is your environment, not mine  
-Well you're right, what did they have to offer you in exchange for being here? Sirius asked before ordering another beer.  
-Nothing, my girlfriend is very persuasive and asked me to accompany her to meet his friends -Lupin replied without much care  
-Girlfriend? Who would say Moony, you are a box of surprises  
-I had to kill time somehow -Remus said, moving his shoulders, then realizing what he had just said. -I mean, she has helped me a lot to distract myself and be calm.  
Of course, Moony -Sirius replied sarcastically before taking a drink from his beer.  
-She is very pretty and she is a good girl, she is intelligent and sweet, I want to be with her  
With that phrase Sirius smiled, got up from his seat -Don't worry Moony -he said approaching his ear -It's not me you have to convince of that -he winked and walked away towards the dance floor, leaving Remus feeling like an idiot.

Mentally cursing Sirius, Remus returned to dance with his not-so-official-girlfriend trying to pretend nothing happened. After a moment of peace in which Sirius was nowhere to be seen, Remus had the brilliant idea of turning to see, finding Sirius snogging and touching a rather attractive boy.  
No, he was not going to mind. He wasn't going to react. It wasn't his problem, until the goddamn Sirius turned to look at him directly and steadily, his eyes full of lust as he touched someone else. How dares he. Sirius left the boy, took out a pack of cigarettes and gestured toward the stairs, then went up the stairs, still looking at his ex. Remus does not even know why he is going to do what he is about to, but he can no longer continue with this.  
-The second floor has a terrace for smokers, right? I'm coming back in a little, stay with your friends -he said to Tonks before going up to the second floor. He didn't even know the place and there was a long hallway with several doors. What the hell was that? He walked a bit until he felt someone take him by the arm and put him in one of the rooms  
-I knew you were going to follow me -Sirius said in a flirty tone.  
-I'm done, I know what you've been up to all night -Remus replied, trying to sound annoyed.  
-Since you are here, I would say it is working -he said smiling triumphantly  
"I hate you," he said before pushing Sirius against the wall and kissing him furiously. Sirius wasted no time and reciprocated the kiss, placing one of his hands on Remus's neck while the other wandered down his back and tugged at his shirt.

No one provoked him as much as Sirius Black, Remus knew it perfectly. His hands were around his ex's waist, tugging on him as he began to thrust his hip. At that moment Sirius made a small moan that finished killing Remus' little sense of decency. He began to kiss him more fiercely, starting to lick, kiss and suck his lover's neck. "Remus" moaned Sirius, who barely managed to close the door before Remus lifted him against the wall. Sirius instinctively placed his legs around him, feeling fully the pressure of his lover's erection against his.

It may be that he just happens be kinkier than he appears, but they both know (and they both love) that Remus loves being in control. He loves to make Sirius moan until he can't take it anymore. While still holding Sirius, Remus carried them both to the bed, took off his shirt, and lunged back at Sirius kissing him again. "Take it off," he demanded, lifting his lover's shirt, which the other quickly obeyed. Remus began to kiss and lick Black's torso as he descended to his abdomen. Upon arrival, he removed the belt, unbuttoned his pants and lowered it along with his underwear, taking the opportunity to softly lick the member of Sirius, not for delicacy but to torture him.  
-Fuck Re ... -moaned Sirius while Remus continued his torture. Trying to have more contact Sirius took a hand to his own member "No" Remus said pushing it away "You have behaved too badly" he said as he unbuttoned his own pants and removing the rest of his clothes "You have an idea of how you had me all night" He said positioning himself again on Sirius, moving his hip and rubbing his erections with each other “You've been preying on me” he said while holding both his lover's hands on him “So baby, I'm preying on you tonight” he said before kissing him.

He separated from the kiss and with a look full of lust he said "Suck" putting two fingers in front of Sirius's mouth, to which he clearly obeyed. He brought one of his fingers to the entrance of his lover and introduced it slowly "Damn Remus" he moaned as he began to move his finger, faster and faster. It soon turned into two fingers, making Sirius moan loudly "Moony I need you" he said but the other just ignored him "Remus I need you aaaaaah please" he repeated until Remus decided that Sirius was ready.  
He lined up with his entrance and Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus's hip. In a single thrust Remus was completely inside of him "Fuuuuuuck Moony ah" Sirius moaned as Remus accelerated his movements "Sirius" Remus moaned in turn, pushing his hip hard against his lover. Sirius bit into Remus's neck, and dug his nails into Remus' back.  
He felt so good, as he approached orgasm he could feel his arms and legs numb due to the force of this “Moony aaah I’m close” “Fuck Sirius” He replied, adding even more force to his movements “MOONY!” “SIRIUS!” They both groaned when they reached orgasm. Their shaky breaths mingled with each other, Remus leaned back to his lover's side, staring at him.

-I guess I'll have to invite you to more parties -Sirius said, smiling as he caught his breath.  
-I hate you -Remus replied with a laugh, although they both knew it wasn't true.  
-I think that's what your girlfriend will say when she finds out about this  
-Yes ... about that ... she is not really my girlfriend, I just said it to make you jealous  
-I figured, I know you Moony, I can tell when you want someone  
-Like you? -he asked with a mischievous smile  
"Exactly" Sirius replied, giving him a kiss.


End file.
